


The Half-Duriak Prince

by LunarLuka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Reunions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Character, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Psychological Torture, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarLuka/pseuds/LunarLuka
Summary: Everyone knew the stories of the half blooded Duriak prince that lived in the forbidden sector. The stories went that Queen Bexum fled to the milky way galaxy, crashing into a planet known as Earth. She fled as the Nesciens tried to kill her. If they killed her, they could take over more of the universe. With her alive they were set back. She was one of the most powerful beings within her species. So what happens if the stories are true, and she did have a kid with an earthling? Will he ever be able to discover who he actually is, or would he forever question his heritage. Or a bigger question: What happens when he joins the war?





	The Half-Duriak Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full story that I am working on. I've had this idea for almost a year and a half writing little snippets here and there, writing down ideas. So I hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai begins his journey with an alien crash landing onto Earth. The only question, can this alien help Kai and Pluto on their mission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Before this starts, I would love to say thank you for even giving my story a chance, and reading it!  
> I was very uncreative in specific aspects in this story such as time measurements, which I drew from Voltron.  
> I had this idea for this story for so long, (and before many comments, before I even began watching Voltron.) and I'm finally putting my extra time into writing this.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

The pain was so unbelievably horrible. It felt too hot, like he was in an actual fire, but it was so cold as well, like he might just get frostbite. Be couldn't do anything but cry out in pain, screams tearing from his throat forcing it raw. He didn't remember why he's in pain, he couldn't open his eyes long enough to see his surroundings. He couldn't hear anything besides a ringing in his ears, and his screams echoing off of the walls. “We must ask you again. Why were you in the _forbidden sector?_ ” The voice demanded. The pain went down a bit, but never stopping. Only enough to answer the question. That's right. He was captured. His whole crew. He was the one to speak out when they were first captured, which made him an easy target. They forced him to fight, they ran experiments, they probably poked and prodded him while he was unconscious. “I told you. I. Don't. Know. What. You're. Talking. About.” Axel spoke between breaths. They were on their way to explore one of Saturn's moon when this ship came in contact with them. To say they were friendly was a bold faced lie. They began to attack, and suddenly their ship was being pulled in by a beam. This ‘sector’, or their galaxy had been forbidden to enter; what made the milky way dangerous to the point aliens were forbidden to enter? What was so bad about their galaxy? “ _Lies._ ” The alien snarled. The sudden pain was worse than before. It shot up through his entire body, forcing it to thrash around. He gripped his hands into fists, trying to stay grounded and conscious. He needed to be strong, he had to find a way out. He has to see his sister, Enid, and his friends. He has to see Kai again. His vision was getting darker by the minute. The pain was slowly increasing. While the general walked away, Axel tried to move, but even an inch of movement caused his body to shoot amounts if pain throughout it, it was like pins and needles, and e could feel everything, he was so aware of every inch of his body. He sees a figure walking into the room, but he's welcomed into the dark oblivion before he even gets a chance to know what's going to happen, and everything goes dark.

 

* * *

 

The problem wasn't thoughts racing around his head, but rather the opposite. It was a blank space. Try as he may to think about something for any length of time, to focus on something, to care about literally anything enough to fixate on it.. He couldn't. He begged himself to feel something, anything, until his chest ached and his body shook with silent sobs. The catacombs of his mind felt dusty and unfamiliar, like he hadn't really had to use his head for anything in years. He kept tossing and turning in the bunk, unable to sleep. Kai stood up from his bed and grabbed his jacket. If he couldn’t sleep, he would look up at the night sky, hoping to find the old source of his happiness. Sneaking out of his barrack wasn’t difficult, as he’s done it so often. Sneaking through the halls, hiding within the shadows as to not be seen by commanders was too simple now.

When he reached the roof door, he slowly opened it and looked around. There was a smallish child sitting against the opposite wall, headphones on, typing too quickly on their computer, looking up into the star filled sky. Kai knew who that was. The only other person to come up here after everything was Pluto. But in reality who could blame them? Kai made his way next Pluto, sitting down looking up. There were no need for words, they both knew it was hard for the other to sleep. Sitting on the roof of Star Corps, a space exploration program ran by NASA and the military, they weren't supposed to be on the roof, let alone out past curfew, but they've made it a routine after the incident. It's been over two and a half years, and they've gotten busy. "So, do you think we'll ever see Axel again?" Pluto asks idling typing away at their computer. It's been a topic they avoid, but every so often it gets brought up. He looks over to see Pluto staring at their screen. They have this saddened look and tears welling up in their eyes. Kai takes a moment to think. He misses Axel, he wants to be able to hug him, let him know how he feels, he wants to be able to look into those lovely green eyes again and see the fondness in them, directed towards him. But more importantly, Kai wants him to be safe, alive, and okay. He knows he’s out there. _He has to be_ , he thinks. “Yeah. I really hope so. I know how much you miss him. I miss him too.” He reassures, smiling softly. He looked up into the star filled sky, he could easily point out different constellations, the north star, and sometimes he makes up his own constellations.

It's been over two and a half years, and everything still feels raw, like a newly made wound amongst all of the old scars. They’ve been through a lot. Once news spread of the Autonue mission was a fail due to Pilot error, Kai couldn’t believe it, he wanted to find out more, but the more he pried the more they threatened to kick him out. He was the top of his class, acing all of the simulators, and passing all of the academic tests, truly that's the only reason he wasn't kicked out. Flying was made for him. That's what it felt like. Axel was there, helping him study, or just being a friend. He didn’t have much friends, or any if he was being honest. He rarely spoke to others, rarely made friends, but Axel somehow found a way into his life and made it better. He was there to calm Kai down in he was angry or upset, he was there as motivation, love and support. But when Axel disappeared, he lost everything. Once they put in place a ‘Autonue rescue mission’ simulator Kai purposely crashed it, walked up to his commander, and said “Whoops, pilot error”. He was never able to sleep after the news. That's why he began going to the roof, hoping for any sign Axel was out there, trying to contact him.  Pluto on the other hand did end up getting some information. That is until they got caught. Back then they were known as Enid Desmos, now they’re known as Pluto Carper as a disguise. They never really told Kai why or what happened, they just mentioned they had information when they first met on the roof. But he could probably figure it out. He just knew Pluto pretended to be part of the mechanics and technician crew, eventually making their way up in the ranks to work with the fighter pilots. One night they explained their relationship with the Autonue crew. They were their family. Axel was important to Pluto, but their mother, the leading officer, was probably what made Pluto pry I to the military files Their dad was just a stay-at-home, but still motivated everyone for following their dreams. Kai never explained to Pluto who Axel was to him. Frankly he wasn’t quite sure himself. He didn’t have much time to talk to Axel before he left. He thought it was only going to be six months. He’s long overdue if you ask him. He’s had so much regrets with things he should have said, should have done.

A small gasp drew Kai out of his thoughts. Turning to the noise he looked to Pluto who had their hands covering their mouth. “Pluto is everything okay? Did you get any new messages?” He asked. When they first started coming up to the roof, Pluto explained how they could reach a signal all the way out to Pluto and its moons, searching for any incoming messages. They received a few talking about a half Prince, a castle ship, and someone called commander Axel, who they hoped was their Axel. “Remember how we would just hear those strange noises that follow up with Axel's name?” Pluto asked. “Yeah, did something new pop up, or did you unscramble the weird noises?” Kai scooted closer so he could see the screen. There was a broadcast sending a message. So no, nothing on the weird thing before, but definitely something new. Pluto unplugged their headphones and turned down the volume as to not attract attention to their secret meeting. A video popped up. A strange, _creature_ , popped up, they looked to be some sort of alien, _duh_ , but more animal like. They had what looked like dark blue fur with patches of light blue around the face and purple accents throughout their body. On the top of their head they had weird antenna like things, and fawn like ears. Their eyes were shaped like a cats, the pupil was a golden color, while, where the whites of the eyes should have been, was black. They were wearing armor, but it looked so far advanced from what Earth has. Sirens could be heard in the background, and Kai guessed it was warning signs for the aircraft the alien was in. “Hello? Is anyone there? This is Natasi, a member if the Nescien Rebels, my ship has been shot, I've lost an engine and I am currently heading to a planet known as Earth by commander Axel. If anyone can hear my broadcast please send help, I need to-” the broadcast suddenly turned to static, the video was cut and they were left in shock.

“Do you think commander Axel is ‘our’ Axel?” Kai asked. If this alien knew the whereabouts of someone they held close, they were going to get answers. Pluto whips their head around, their short hair hitting the side of their face from the movement. “I wasn't thinking about that. We have to get them, if Star Corps get their hands on that alien we lose our chance to find anything out. I'll start calculating their eta.” Pluto said. They quickly turned back to their computer. “Wait. Does that mean Commander Henderson knows about the alien? What if he gets there first?” Kai asked concerned. If they couldn’t get the alien, Natasi was it, First then they would have no chance in questioning or helping them. Where would they bring them anyways? Perhaps the shack all the way out in the dessert. “We’ll figure it out, but we have to be quick, it looks like they’re arriving tonight.” Pluto supplied. “We a vehicle, and somewhere to go after we take them.” Pluto was already on the case of finding a vehicle through the cameras within the base. Kai looked up at the sky again, but there was a small speck of something, in the sky. It looked from the ranges of red, to orange, to yellow. It had to be something breaking the atmosphere. Kai whipped to Pluto to grab the binoculars. Looking through them he could see an aircraft. It definitely was more advanced than the regular aircrafts here on Earth. “Um Pluto. That’s not one of ours.” Kai said pointing to the sky. Pluto whipped up and snatched the binoculars out of Kai’s hands. “Fuck.” They muttered. Pluto began to quickly packing up their things into their bag. “We need to get down-” From the distance, they could hear a big boom. Guessing the aircraft crashed into the earth, the two cadets began to quickly go to the area.

 

* * *

 

 

Stealing a vehicle was not as easy as they thought. Upon coming to the crash site, there were dozens of commanders, upper officers, lab scientists and mechanics. Pluto sat with their laptop open trying to hack into the cameras inside the place. “Kai look at this. Its them.” Natasi was strapped down onto the table. They had straps across their biceps, chest, waist, and ankles. “Please! You have to listen to me! Your planet is in danger! I need to get back to my Commander!” Natasi wiggled and struggled within the restraints. They clearly weren't going to talk to them. “We need a distraction.” Kai suggested. They needed to get them out of there. At least then they can find answers. “I could rig a car to drive off into a boulder?” If it was going to give him a window to get Natasi he's going to take it. “Do that. I'm going in. Try to find a vehicle we can take. I'll drive us somewhere.” Kai ordered. Pluto snuck to one of the cars and began working on the rig. Meanwhile Kai pulled the mask over his face to hide it, getting up and going to the opening. In the background he could hear a loud explosion and heavy footsteps leading away from him. Upon entering the ‘quarantine’ zone he spitted only 4 workers. “Hey! You can't be here!” One of the yelled. He set his fists up ready to fight. Running to the first one, he swung his did which collided into the first guys face. Out of the corner of his eye he could see someone ready to punch. Ducking under the fist, swiping his feet, knocking down another scientist. He went to stand when he felt arms grab his biceps. He twisted grabbing the undersides of the man's arms, using all of his weight and momentum to throw him over his shoulders. The last scientist held up his hands in surrender, but Kai wasn’t about to take any risks, so he simply walked over and connected a fist to their temple, swiftly knocking them out. A groan pulled him out of the fight, whipping around he could see the alien, _Natasi_ his brain supplied, strapped to the table. Quickly getting to their side he began cutting away the straps with a knife. “Natasi do you understand me, or can you hear me?” He tapped their cheek, they didn’t have skin, they had _fur,_ he quickly realized. Natasi was clearly out of it, so Kai grabbed their arms to bring them over his shoulders to carry them.

The walk out was surprisingly empty and short, though he could hear the pounding of people running in the distance. “Kai! This is all I could get, we need to hurry!” Pluto shouted. Pluto was standing next to an old hoverbike, it could work but someone needed to hold Natasi. “Here you're going to have go hold onto them. I'll drive us out of here.” They both eventually got situated onto the bike. Starting it was not that big of a problem. The problem was the fact that there was too much weight and it was slowing them down. While it couldn't go its full speed, they were going pretty fast. But apparently not fast enough. “Kai there are three jeeps behind us! We have to move faster!” Pluto yelled worriedly. Kai maneuvered the bike to the edge of the terrain. There was a small chance he wouldn't made this jump, but he's willing to try. “Lean left!” He shouted. As Pluto did as instructed the bike went off the edge of the terrain and down onto another portion. He leaned forward as to try to gain some type of speed to distance themselves from the Space Corps crew, but it seemed like nothing is working. “That got rid of one, we still have two more on our tail!” He has to pull this off. He has to be able to do Natasi in safer hands rather than experimented on by the military. He has to find out about Axel. He _has_ to get out of here. Kai began to swerve left and right like a zig-zag motion, seeing if that could do anything. There was another drop to the left maybe he could lose them there. “Lean left!” He commanded. As the bike began to move to the left he could see the jeeps in the side mirror. Every time they made a jump it made Kai feel alive. He loved the feeling of weightlessness, and would take any chance he get to get the feeling again. “Um Kai, is that a clift..?” Pluto asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. Looking forward he could see the edge of the cliff. If he could pull this off he could lose these jeeps in a matter of seconds. “Yep.” He said, smirking leaning forwards as to try to gain more speed. He could hear Pluto screaming, yelling at him to stop. So of course, he went for it.

The feeling of weightlessness and freedom fuels Kai's drive to continue. Free falling from the cliff doesn't scare him, in fact he loves it. Everything about it. It was simple really, he just had to repeat what someone told him. They'd make it. _“It's all about timing. Pull up too soon, and you won't have the momentum you need to create lift, too late, and there won't be enough lift to avoid the crash.”_ Well, if Kai was good at one thing, it was his instincts. They would always pull through and get him through anything. It felt like forever to reach the bottom of the cliff, but when it became time, Kai pulled back creating the perfect lift allowing them to escape. He continued to drive, not focusing on if they were still being followed. They weren't, he knew they weren't. No one would risk taking that jump. “Kai, look!” Pluto shouted pointing to the right of them. In the distance looked to be a small house of some sort. Well, he wouldn't have qualified it as a house but it could work for somewhere to stay for now.

The 'house’ wasn't a house but more of a shack. It's was obvious that it's been abandoned for years. The door wasn't locked, the porch of the shack was beaten up, as if someone fought the floor. The singular window in the front was cracked and dirty. Kai turned to Pluto who was getting Natasi off of the hoverbike. They looked like they were struggling so he went over to help. “We need to get them inside. Maybe look around for food or water, we just need to get a pulse and see how was their concussion is.” Pluto suggested. Kai simply nodded, bringing the alien inside the old forgotten shack. Walking inside, Kai noticed that there wasn't much in this shack. Under the window was a small couch, an old coffee table in front of it, and a recliner beside the couch. There was a fireplace on the opposite wall and a really ugly rug on the floor. There was a small kitchen and a small dining table in the middle of the two rooms. Though, he wouldn't have counted them as separate rooms as there are no walls intersecting the insides. Kai lowered Natasi to the couch, carefully pulling a pillow under their head. “You can check now. I'm gonna see what's around the shack.” Kai said walking to the kitchen. Somehow it felt like he's been here before. He guesses what cupboard would have cups, he guessed right. Next was plates? Yep. Seemed to be plates. He was slightly weirded out but quickly dismissed it as luck. There were almost no dishes, most having been on the ground broken. It was like someone left in a hurry. Kai opened the fridge, and caught a big whiff of something disgusting. He didn't hive himself enough time as he quickly shut the door. "I hope you do realize that this place is abandoned. The fridge would have been off. Like it is now. And as you can see old fridges without it working don't smell good." Pluto said all smug with a shit eating grin. "Haha, thanks for the sass that I did not need." Kai deadpanned. He continued to look around the kitchen. Coming to a closed door, he opened it to find a pantry that was actually a third full. It was mostly stocked with cans of spaghetti. "There's food. Not much, but if we can find a way to go somewhere and get some without being caught we will be good." Kai said allowed so Pluto could hear. He began making his way the rest of the house. He felt like he already knee the layout. Something just felt too familiar and it was starting to kinda creep him out.

After making sure Natasi would have minor injuries Pluto and Kai set up watch hours. Kai stayed up first allowing Pluto to sleep through the night. During which he sat adjacent to Natasi, watching them. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, its just they're an alien. Who knows what they know or what they have. Kai was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of Natasi waking up. Kai got to his feet and rushed to them hoping they wouldn't freak out. "Natasi?" He asked hesitantly. They looked as if they were having a nightmare, their eyes squeezed shut, and their body thrashing around. "Natasi! You're okay! You're safe." He tried to sound reassuring but after what they've been through he doubt it was working. Natasi opened their eyes, wide and filled with fear. They were trying to look around, gather their surroundings it seemed. And it must have calmed them down because they stopped struggling. "W-where am I?" They asked, voice trembling. Kai pulled his hands up in surrender, though he wouldn't know for sure if that actually meant the same to the alien. "Its okay, you're safe. We aren't going to hurt you. But you have to stay calm; you suffered a minor concussion, its wrapped." Natasi took another look around, this time more slowly. "Are you with them before?" They asked. Kai shook his head. He looked down to the ground to find the water bottle they grabbed for the alien. "Here you should drink this." He said handing them the drink. He could tell they didn't fully trust him. "Its safe, I promise." Kai hoped Natasi would accept their help, they didn't want to hurt them, they just need information. They need to find Pluto's family. Kai needs to find Axel. Natasi hesitantly took the bottle hesitantly, looking at it as the were tricking them. Kai sighed to himself sitting back again. It would take time but it will all be worth it if Natasi has information on Axel and his mom. After Natasi had something to eat and to drink Kai started with the questions. Though, it seemed this alien was all confidential. They wouldn't answer a lot of questions and frankly, it was driving Kai crazy.

"Where do you come from?"

"A planet known as Nescien."

"Why were you shot?"

"Classified."

"Who is your commander, are they human?"

"Classified."

"Is there anything you can tell me?" Kai asked finally giving up on random questions.

"I am Natasi, an ex-female general for the Nescien empire, I broke away and joined a rebel squad after meeting my mate, whose name I will not disclose. I am working for Queen Bexum, as one of the head of the rebel squad, to stop the Nescien empire from expanding their reign in this war. My commander-" "Wait! Your commander's name is Axel right?" Kai interrupted. This was a lot of information, though he didn't need much, just this. "Yes, I suppose you found my distress signal before I crashed into your planet. Why do you ask? I doubt you know of them, as it seems you are a very underdeveloped galaxy." Natasi stated. "You see," Kai paused, looking towards Pluto. Would it be fair to them to tell this stranger of their family? Would it even help? There's always that small possibility. "Pluto and I lost people important to us. We suspect someone captured them. Pluto's mother and brother, and to me someone incredibly important." Kai looked down at his lap. Important is such an underrated word to use. Axel is so much more to Kai. He's the one thing that didn't give up on him when everyone else, including himself, did. "I think I understand. Is he your mate? This person?" Natasi asked, voice having gone soft and gentle. "Wha- no no, he's-" Kai stuttered rubbing the back of his neck. If Kai had the courage before he left, maybe, just _maybe,_ things would have been different."Or perhaps you never got a chance to express your feelings?" She asked. "Yeah. Something like that." He sighed. It was unbelievable that Kai couldn't do the one things he's wanted. Which is why he needs to change that. He has to find him. Its the only option he has left. "We just really want to find them. You see, Axel is the name of Pluto's brother, and the one that's important to me. He and their mother just disappeared. So when we heard your distress signal we thought you might have some information on it." Kai looked up, feeling slightly hopeful. Natasi looked sympathetic, like they knew what they were going through, and maybe they had, or were? "I am sorry to hear that, however I do not think our Axel's are the same. But if it helps, I will help you find them." She said smiling softly. "Thank you. That means so much to us." Kai said. He would have hugged her, if it weren't for the slight awkward atmosphere. "Well, I should let you know, you can't this shack, we don't know if Star Corps has followed us or are trying to track us, so we want to keep activity to a minimum. With that, we're going to take turns through a sleep schedule to always have a guard keep watch. Pluto will most likely explore during the day, get a look at our surroundings, see if there's anything we can use. I can keep watch at night." Kai explained. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked. Was there? This place could be cleaned up, but he wouldn't force her to do that. "If there's anything you can think of without leaving, you're up to do." He suggested. "I'll do anything. Thank you for not imprisoning me."

"No, thank you for helping us, and trusting us." Kai smiled.

 

* * *

 

The past few days have actually been good. The shack they were in was getting cleaner each day, thanks to Natasi. She wanted to do something, and even after Kai had politely asked her not to, she insisted. Kai would take nights, talk about constellations with Natasi, or she would tell stories of her mate, or this Theo guy, or this Queen she was now following under. Kai didn't talk much about himself. He never felt any reason to, nor has he ever really did. The only person he did talk to about himself was Axel. When Natasi would fall asleep, he would walk around, or stand outside. If he had packed anything with him from the base, he probably would have been smoking. It was, and is a nasty habit he should really quit. Axel had gotten him to cut down immensely. Now he's not there to stop it. Now that he thought about it, he really did depend on Axel a lot. Was Axel even okay with it? Kai shook his head ridding the thoughts. They wouldn't help in this situation, or ever. Kai walked back inside to look at their board. It was plastered with a map of the area, tacks posted where they, mostly Pluto, have been and explored. They seemed to pick up weird readings in a specific area west of the shack, though, through there is a deep canyon, filled with caves, and a dangerous river flowing towards the bottom. There was no way Kai would let Pluto out there by themselves, not when someone has to make sure Natasi doesn't get found. Kai has learned a lot with Natasi, between the amount of time they've spent watching the stars, they have gotten closer. She trusts them more and more each day, and Kai couldn't be happier. Trust is the major aspect of a team. I mean, they aren't a team, but they're some kind of team. They all have an end goal. Making it home. For Natasi, she wants to return home, with her mate, Pluto wants to bring their family home, and Kai, well he wants his home back. He never gotten the quote, "Home doesn't need to be a place, it can be a person or idea.", he'd never understand it until Axel had finally came into his life. Whenever he was with him, he felt safe, secure, able to be himself without his high walls up. Kai looked over to Natasi, she was looking out the window, her face fond, though very sad. As if she was missing something. "How long have you been apart?" Kai said solemnly. He decided not to notice how she jumped. She's had too much on her mind. Stranded on a foreign planet, one that was apparently in a forbidden sector, whatever that meant. One that had tried to kidnap you, strap you to a table, figure out who or what you were. Kai shuddered as he thought about it. "About two deca-phoebs." She said sadly. Kai gave her a puzzled look. "Deca- what?" He asked. Natasi chuckled smiling a little. "A deca-phoeb is the time it takes for a planet to complete one revolve around the sun." She answered. "Oh! We call that a year! Wait, if you said two.." Kai paused. He knows what she's going through. He's been without Axel for longer than two and a half years. "Do you know where he is at least?" Kai asked. He hopes Natasi at least has knowledge of where her mate is. "I do. He is the head guard for the Duriakians, or more specifically Queen Bexum's appointed knight. He is stationed where ever she goes. He protects her, and since she cannot leave her planet, neither does he. The last I checked in with him was almost three movements ago. I'm afraid he thinks I'm dead." Natasi explained. "I'm sure he's just waiting for you to return." Kai smiled slightly. "You know, I know how you feel. That somebody that we talked about earlier, I haven't seen him in over two and a half- deca-pheobs. I miss him everyday. I don't even know if he's alive. I don't know where he is either." Natasi looked at Kai. Her bright golden eyes stared into Kai's, so full of emotion. "We'll find them, I promise. You will find this person, you'll find Plutos family. I'll see my mate. I promise." Natasi said, smiling. Kai could only feel warmth in his chest. He wasn't used to people being so nice, understanding what he was going through. So he smiled back, so full of happiness. "We will. Thank you." 

"Can I ask what he's like? Or would you rather keep it to yourself?" Natasi asked Kai. The sun was setting, which means Pluto should be back soon. "Axel? He's-" Kai paused. How do you describe your whole world to someone. "He's wonderful. He always puts people first, but that doesn't do it to the point where it becomes toxic to him. He's really smart, actually he taught Pluto all they know. He'll always do the right thing. Even if it puts himself in danger. Axel is probably the closest person to me, I don't think I would even have friends if it wasn't for him. He's super easy to talk to, and truly, he brings people together. He's such a people person and it warms my heart." Kai said lovingly. Axel was truly a perfect being to him. "He sounds like someone else I know." Natasi chuckled. They sat there, enjoying the sunset, and the comfortable silence. You know, Kai is really glad to have met her. Natasi has some how wormed her way into his heart in just the short few days she has been here. It only makes him question why she left the Queen. "Do you mind if I asked a slightly personal question? About where you came from?" He hesitantly asked. He didn't want to ruin the good moment, but he just has so many questions. "Depends, would I be allowed to ask a personal question about you?" She suggested. She didn't specify what personal aspect so that worried Kai a little. But to know where she came from could help a lot. Especially if she ends up being part of the enemy side. "Sure. I just wanted to know more about where you came from, or work for is a better phrase." Kai asked.

Natasi ran a hand through her hair. She looked troubled. "Well, I guess if I am to help you, I should tell you a little more than what I lead on." She stood up from the porch and turned to to the place Pluto went. "Let's do it while we make something to eat, Pluto should be back soon and I bet they will be hungry." She went inside after that, leaving Kai to question why she looked so troubled. Kai got up and turned to look inside, Natasi was picking up the discarded uno game they were playing earlier. And to be honest, for someone who just learned how to play, Natasi was really good at the game. He sighed and looked back at the distance of the empty desert. There was nothing out here and they were living on food that wasn't the best. But they made do with what they had. "So what is it for today?" Kai asked.

"Well, there are packages of, what is...?" Natasi suddenly stopped speaking.

It took Kai a whole three minutes to realize that Natasi was in fact, trying desperately to read Korean. She didn't even pick up a package of food. She picked up a box that had _something_ (?) from Korea in it. He couldn't hold back his laughter. Natasi gave him a confused look."Is this a language?" She asked. After Kai's laughing turned into chuckles he smile. "Yeah, its called Korean. On Earth we have many languages. English being the most popular I guess." Natasi looked at the box with even more confusion, but also wonder. "That's not food though." He chuckled again. "Here, we can make some of this canned spaghetti." Kai walked over to the stove and lit one of the burners. There was a clean pot already on top so he just poured the spaghetti in.

"I come from a planet known as Nescien." Natasi's voice suddenly startled Kai. He wasn't expecting her to actually talk about anything. "It is not a good planet. The Emperor, King Ryker, abused his power, and commanded his witches and mages to find ways to gain more Aether, and energy source in every single being. Aether is most powerful in Duriakians, but the Queen, Bexum, refused to allow King Ryker  to get any. They went to war. I did not agree with the Emperor's decisions and ways of life. So I fled. I came across a specific Nescien rebel squad and joined them. It wasn't until a mission had me go to the planet Duriak. I met the Queen, she agreed to work with us. There I met my mate. I swore my life to him, to continue fighting for what's right. After a while, I was assigned a mission to go explore a Nescien ship. It turns out the distress signal I was getting was a ruse, and when I arrived they began to shoot at me. That's how I ended here. I almost landed on your moon, I'm glad I didn't."

Kai was finished heating up the spaghetti, putting them in bowls for all of them to eat. "I'm sorry." He said sheepishly, handing her a bowl. "There is nothing for you to apologize for. These things happen." She added. Kai sat there eating for a while. He still had questions. "When we get into space, where do you think we should go? We don't have a clue where Pluto's family is." Kai asked. Natasi thought for a moment, as if trying to figure out where they could be. "Well, if what you said about them is true, and they were taken, our best bet would be to go to the planet Duriakan. There Queen Bexum can give us details about what is going on. I do not know how much time would have passed since time here on Earth is different there or even in space." Natasi supplied. "Speaking of time, was Pluto supposed to show up by now?" Natasi pointed out. Kai whipped his head to the clock across the room. "That's odd, they were supposed to be here almost half an hour ago." Kai stood up only to turn his head at the sound of the front door slamming open.

There stood Pluto, panting, as if they ran here.

"You guys need to come see this."

 

* * *

 

After what felt like so long, driving to the site where Pluto insisted they go, Kai got off the bike, stretching. "You brought us to a cave?" Natasi voiced her concern. When Pluto had barged in, Natasi thought something was horribly wrong. Her hands never wavered from her hip. As if she had a weapon there. Kai knew she didn't have one anymore, she explained she left it with her mate. She didn't expect to be crash landed on a planet. Was that the outcome of war? Forever on high alert? "Not just any cave! Come on!" Pluto jumped off the bike and ran towards the opening. Sending each other a concerned and worried look, Natasi and Kai followed Pluto into the cave. Upon entering it was obvious this was not a regular cave. There were writings etched into the walls, more likely in another language. It didn't look like any other language on Earth. "I- I know this language.." Natasi said astounded. " You do? I thought it was just some weird writings.." Pluto said walking over to Natasi. Kai looked over to Natasi. She raised her hand and touched the wall. Like she was writing each letter, or word. "That's impossible.." She mumbled. "What's impossible?" Pluto seemed to be studying the words, though Kai knew she wouldn't be able to decipher it. Kai turned back to his wall. There were drawing, depictions of a woman who looked kind of like an elf, with what could be a human, and a small child, possibly a baby. "This is Queen Bexum's handwriting." Natasi said,. She seemed so unsure of herself. That in of its self worried Kai. Kai raised his hand to the wall to run a hand over it, possibly to see it better. As his hand made contact he felt a warmth, and he quickly drew his hand back, as if he were burned. The walls in the cave started to glow. "Kai! What did you do!?" Pluto shouted as she turned to him. Kai never answered her. He kept looking at the family that was drawn in the wall. Everything around it was glowing blue, but the family was glowing red.

Pluto made their way over to Kai, his face was filled with too many emotions. Fear, confusion, hurt, too many for Pluto to figure out. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly. There was unknown feelings growing in Kai. He felt familiarity, but he couldn't place why. Both Pluto and Natasi touched the cave walls, yet it didn't glow until he touched it.. "Yeah. This is just-" Kai paused and took a deep breath. "This I just weird." He stated. Kai turned around to look at Natasi, who appeared to be star in at the wall with cracks. "Um, Natasi is everything alright?" Pluto asked. Kai and Pluto looked at each other before approaching the alien. Upon further inspection, she wasn't staring at a crack in the wall. She was staring at a hole in the wall. "There's something behind this wall. The walls did not react until kai laid his hand on the wall." She turned to Kai, gears already turning in her head. "Touch this wall." He ordered more than asked. Kai looked to her, his hand, then to the wall. He looked back and forth between his hand and the wall until he just slowly raised his hand to the wall. Upon contact warmth flooded his body. Not enough for it to be hot, but enough to change his emotions. And that made be weird but he went from freaked out and worried to sad and fond. How could he have been fond of something he had no recollection of. The cracks in the wall began to grow bigger, enough for parts of the wall to fall to the ground. The once small hole in the wall was enough to see through. And they truly weren't ready for what was one the other side. 

Whatever it was, it was huge, a mix of some high tech, far too advanced ship, and what could have been a castle or something to live in. It reminded Kai of specific ships used like hotels. It was white with blue and red accents, and a bright blue light thing circling it. Kai and Pluto shared a look, confused as to how Kai did that, or how Natasi seemed to know something was up, but keeping it from them. "What is this thing?" Pluto asked slowly making their way to the vessel. Or at least Kai hoped it was a vessel, a working on at that. It looked new, but from the way Natasi looked, hand covering her mouth and eyes filled with shock and confusion, he could guess it was older. Kai slowly made is way over to the thing? He didn't want to get his hopes up. "How could- this is- impossible." Natasi mumbled. She walked up to this vessel, hand hovering over the, what Kai could only presume to be a, force field. Kai stayed behind. After somehow being able to crumble concrete walls, he is too freaked out. He looked down to his hands. The aura still faintly glowing around them. How could he have done that? Why was no one else questioning it? And why did this ship feel like it is somehow part of the reasoning behind it..?

"Kai, you alright?" Pluto asked, startling Kai. He looked up to see their face filled with worry and concern. After all this time, they still somehow find ways to swell Kai's heart. "Yeah, just- doesn't this weird you out a bit?" He asked, looking back at his hands, then to the vessel enclosed in a weird high tech shell. "The ship thing? Kinda, but what's wrong with your hands?" Pluto asked. "Do you not see the faint glow?" It was very obvious in this not very lit cave. He turned his hands over, then again, and repeated a few more times as if it would go away. "I don't see any glow. Are you sure you're okay?" They asked pushing up their glasses. "Yes, I'm fine." He grumbled. They both walked over to the vessel, hoping Natasi would have some sort of idea what this- thing- was. "This is impossible. There's no way-" she was mumbling to herself, as if in disbelief that this ship could somehow be here. "Natasi, what's impossible?" Kai asked keeping his distance both from the alien and the alien vessel. "This- this ship. There were rumors, being left on a planet- this looks like Queen Bexum's personal royalty ship." Natasi answered. Queen Bexum? That was the one queen who she's working for right..? Well, as far as Kai knew, or even all of humanity, aliens haven't been to earth. That is until Natasi, or was it..? Kai walked a little bit to the high tech field. His hand hovered over it, not making contact. He could feel heat radiating off of it, like it was a car being left on. How long has this been here, and how long has the shield been up? From Kai's peripherals he could see Natasi watching him, as if curious if something happened. When he finally placed a hand on the field, something did happen. It shattered, like glass breaking into millions of pieces, but these pieces from the field just disappeared.

"How did you do that?!" Natasi asked, raising her voice. "What have you kept from me?!" She demanded. She looked aggressive and annoyed. Keeping things from her? He didn't keep secrets. He raised his hands in mock surrender. Though he doubts it helped any, as an alien probably didn't understand Earth gestures. "I haven't kept anything from you! I have no idea what's happening I swear!" Kai said shaking his head. He didn't want to lose the only help they had at finding Pluto's family. At finding Axel. "Hey! We're all at the same knowledge of understanding! If anything you know more than us! So explain what happened!" Pluto said, butting in between Kai and the alien. "The only way to access this vessel is to be of decent of Queen Bexum. The particle barrier receded when Kai touched it. I've looked closely at Kai, he is fully human. How is he able to open up the-" Natasi was never able to finish her sentence. Kai could hear the voices, coming from above. He quickly ran over to Natasi putting his hand over her mouth. She instantly gave him a glare. "We have to be quiet. I think they found us. We have to get out of here!" He whisper-yelled. Natasi was the first to spring into action. Grabbing Kai and Pluto, pulling them towards the vessel. "You wanted to find your family, well we better get started." She said, opening the door. The inside was dark, however when they entered fully, the door closed behind them, and the floor beneath began to glow. The glow only stood under Kai, both Natasi and Pluto giving him strange looks. "Okay, I'm hella freaked out here. What is going on." He finally voiced. "I'm not sure. It was rumored that ships chose their captains. Perhaps this one has temporarily chosen you to lead it." Natasi explained. "Cool I get to fly an unknown ship with unknown controls." He muttered.  
"Cheer up dork, you're the best pilot of your generation, you'll learn." Pluto said lightly punching his arm. He smiled at them, knowing they kind of had a point. But he wasn't the best. Axel was, he always will be.

Kai began leading the group. The glowing would be a few seconds before he moved forward, leading him, to where, he only hoped somewhere good. As they walked, lights that hung to the walls began to flicker on. They looked like real flames, but that was impossible. How'd they turn on? The walls were white, accented with blacks and reds, with blue strips of light running along the bottom of the walls. On the floor, there was a black carpet leading down the halls. When the glowing stopped, Kai found himself in a room. There was this screen on a podium? "It looks like a control room." Pluto pointed out. Kai looked to the screen to see a hand print, indicating to be pushed. He slowly raised his hand to put over it when Natasi grabbed his wrist. "Vessels as important as this have set up traps to stop intruders from stealing or taking over. Are you sure you want to touch that?" She said. She sounded like a mother scolding a child for touching something. "Considering you said, and I quote, 'perhaps this one had temporarily chosen you to lead it.' Not only that, but it opened the force field for me. I'll take my chances." He said, snatching his hand away from her grasp. Pluto whistled lowly, indicating they agreed. Kai raised his hand again and slowly placed his palm on the screen. It took a few seconds to load, or register, but once it did, it lit up green only for them to her a hissing noise. They spun around to see a chamber rise. The glass covering has fogged over, so they couldn't see inside. With another hiss, the lid opened with a pop, allowing whatever inside to fall out. Natasi quickly scrambled to catch, apparently, a person. He had mocha skin, plenty of freckles, slight wrinkles, he had a decent size beard if Kai had any input. He had long dreads, which seemed weird since he took easy and alien. He had long elf like ears, his eyes, when he opened them, seemed to be multiple colors, kind of like Kai's. As soon as the man came to the realization that he was awake, he jerked away from Natasi. "Who are you! How did you get in here!" He asked. His voice was thick with an unknown accent, but it sounded like a mix of England and Australia. He looked around at the small group of strangers, until his eyes landed on Kai.

"You're here, you're alive."

**Author's Note:**

> And thats the first chapter! Thank you for reading by the way! My social medias are  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/lunar.lukas/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Luke_Garnet  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-half-duriak-prince


End file.
